Resistence
by carzor4
Summary: A girl trapped between the past and the present. What will happen when she can't stand it anymore and makes a push? Suddenly, she finds herself in Gakuen Alice, where she might or might not fit in, and finds two boys that she likes there.


Hi, this is my first story, so please don't kill me if its not that good. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Name: Yuzuki Mori

Gender: Female

Age: 10

Looks: Black hair a little past her shoulders. Dark brown eyes that seem black and lifeless because you don't show them in the light often. Height is a little shorter than Ruka and Natsume. You seemed pretty to most boys, and you got many confessions, but you rejected them all.

School: Random public school, later Alice Gakuen (Alice Academy)

Alice: Controlling Plants by singing, humming, and commanding. Only happens when she wants it to. She also has Copy, which can copy another Alice for a day or less.

Personality: Seems sad all the time, frowning, and rarely smiles. She smiles to herself when she is alone and happy. She thought that everyone else was just ignorant, and didn't care about what she felt at all. Because of this, people who try to get to know her and become her friend end up being just rejected when she's in a good mood, or getting hurt from her yelling or pushing them. She seems smug and snobby, but she just acts this. Her true self includes, happy and out-going, short-tempered, carefree, funny, can be serious at times, etc. She protects her friends a lot, and she wants to hear about her friends' troubles, or else she gets mad with them, because she feels that if anything hurt her friends, it's her fault.

Family/History: Her parents died when she was 5. People in black suits got out of a limo and shot at your parents and you when you were all shopping for food. Your parents protected you, while you ran away. The last thing you remembered was that you looked back as your parents fell, dead, while you screamed, "Help! Somebody, help!" and you blacked out. Then you had to be sent to a public school nearby and live with your cruel aunt. She had extremely high expectations for you, and you always got bruises from her hitting you when you didn't get 100% on a test. Eventually you stopped resisting and let yourself get punished.

* * *

Regular~Narrative or dialogue

_Italic~ Dreams and thoughts_

* * *

~Story Start~

* * *

Your P.O.V:

"Stupid Girl! You can do better. Stop hesitating and do something. You and your dead parents are an embarrassment to our family!"

Your aunt hit you again and again when you finally had it. Your eyes got angry and rebellious.

"Why don't we take this outside? Or, are you to scared to admit you can't even come close to how good I am?"

You slammed open the door and led her outside, while she hesitated and her eyes emotion flickered, but she stomped outside after you.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, girl. just because you think you're oh-so-good, doesn't mean you are. Who has raised a cursed child who never listens to their guardian all by them self? Me. Only me. You would have never come close to me in any skill. Only because I raised you up were you able to beat your class. But you can do better. Everyone can do better than you. You are just a failure."

You stood there for a moment, letting her words sink in. Your aunt began to smirk in supposed victory, but you weren't done yet.

"Oh? You're better than me in many ways? I'll tell you. You are only better than me in one thing. Stupidity. You don't know what I'm capable of."

You glared at her intensely. Suddenly the grass all over the lawn started growing. Growing as tall as you were. You were hidden in the grass.

"You...You... ignorant, stupid, resisting girl! You should be grateful for the kind aunt who took you in when I barely had enough money to live on my own. I'll show you a punishment. A severe punishment for girls like you," you aunt seethed at where you just were.

She took out her phone and quickly dialed a number. You saw her and you made the long grass wrap around her arms and legs, and one blade of grass whipped the phone out of her hand. When you saw the phone screen, it was already too late. They could track down the phone location. Them. The murderers of your parents when you were 5.

_"Help! Somebody help!" you screamed, as your parents fell to the ground, dead, as two loud "Bang!" entered your ears. The shots of guns. You stumbled. After a moment, you blacked out._

A black limo pulled up to your house. Black suited men ran out and pulled out guns. One held a poisoned dart gun. After a moment, you looked down. you saw a poisoned dart stuck in your chest. You stared at it in disbelief, as your crimson blood trickled out, and you blacked out.

* * *

You woke up in a room. A very, very fancy room considered to your previous situation. Your aunt made you sleep in the attic, which had spiders and cobwebs. This room had a glass chandelier, velvet carpet, and other high status objects as you gaze wandered around the room. You looked out the windows, and realized that it was still night. You laid back on the bed, thinking about your nightmare.

* * *

_"Help!" You ran in complete darkness. You couldn't tell where you were going. Then, your parents appeared. They smiled at you warmly, just like how they did before they died. Then they gasped in pain, and they fell in pain. They looked at you in disgust as they pointed at you. "I cant believe that this is the girl that we gave birth to. She doesn't know how to do anything right. Our death is your fault. YOUR FAULT!" they yelled as you screamed as the blackness beneath you suddenly gave way and you fell into the black abyss._

* * *

Then you were asleep, rolling over in discomfort. Unknown to you,someone on a rooftop nearby looked at you sleeping through binoculars. He put down his binoculars. The he jumped of the rooftop and disappeared.

* * *

Thank you for putting up with the torture of reading my story! ^.^ I'm sorry if it was bad, and I hope to update soon. I hope you can also review, please? Thank you in advance. You can also give suggestions about what might happen in the future. Bye-bye!


End file.
